Open Gate Homeless Ministry
Open Gate Homeless Ministry is run by Bering United Methodist Church . Address 1440 Harold Street Houston, Texas 77006 The closest bus stop is at the corner of Westheimer Rd and Mulberry St. The 81 (METRO Bus Route) and 82 (METRO Bus Route) stop here. Contact Info (713) 526-1017 Who can participate? Open Gate is for at risk/homeless people ages 18-24. Religious Affiliation Open Gate is run by the Bering United Methodist Church. Sexual Orientation/Gender Identity Policies The website doesn't list an official policy, but the Montrose Counseling Center is involved in their programs. Program Information Holding Hands From the website: Each week one or two social service agencies are invited to come and be available to clients/participants before and after our Hawthorne Dinner. Agencies such as Houston Area Community Services, Montrose Counseling Center, and others provide case workers to meet with our participants and help them understand what social services are available to them. Our experience has shown that having the case workers available first hand is much more effective than simply handing out referrals. These agencies are scheduled weekly by the Open Gate director. Times: 12:30pm on Sundays Bering Place Bering Place is a separate space available on Wednesdays and Sundays where participants can sign up for computer services to complete job applications, develop resumes, and stay in touch with friends and family. We offer art classes and journaling, as well, and are currently evaluating other programming options. Also during this time, case workers from social service agencies are invited to work with the youth, and HIV testing is available. In accordance with Safe Sanctuary guidelines, Bering Place is always supervised by at least two volunteers. Times: 12:30pm-4:00pm on Sunday and Wednesday Hawthorne Dinner Hawthorne Dinners are served family style using real plates and silverware to send the message that participants are welcome and deserving of a meal served and eaten in the style of an average, loving family home. An adult table host facilitates discussion during dinner. With the exception of one paid security officer, this portion of the ministry is facilitated entirely by volunteers—approximately 24 each week. Of these volunteers, approximately four to six per week are regular clients/participants who have offered to help. Approximately 50% of the volunteers are members of Bering Memorial UMC; the remainder are college students and other community volunteers who have been recruited to meet the needs of providing this ministry. The doors open at 12:30 on Sunday afternoons, and snacks and drinks are provided. Table games and conversation corners are available, as well as access to Holding Hands case workers, and the opportunity to utilize Bering Place. Dinner is served at 2:00 p.m. After dinner, the facilities are available until 4:00 for continued opportunities with our Holding Hands partnering agency(s), discussion groups, and opportunities at Bering Place. Times: doors open at 12:30pm, meal served at 2:00pm on Sunday Personal Experiences If you have gone to any of the Open Gate programs, how was it? Write about your experience with this organization here. Category:Food Category:Computer Access Category:Religious Organization Category:Places in Montrose Category:Youth Group Category:Wednesday Category:Sunday Category:Medical